Birthday Cake
by isis-sg1
Summary: Shawn and Gus bring Juliet birthday cake....trouble ensues


"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Juu-uules, happy birthday to you!" Gus and Shawn sang at the top of their lungs, Gus attempting to harmonise.

Shawn held out the cake in his hands and grinned at the young detective. "Pineapple cake with pineapple bits and pineapple icing," he told her proudly. "You like pineapple, right?"

Juliet looked at the offered cake, and the words 'Have a pineappley birthday' written on the top with bright yellow icing. "I…," she looked up as the whole department stopped and stared at the show Gus and Shawn had put on. The duo was standing in front of her in party hats with streamers wrapped around their necks like scarves. "Thanks."

"I would have put a couple of candles on, but Lassiter confiscated my lighter yesterday."

Juliet frowned, "Why did he-?"

"You don't want to know," Gus told her, shaking his head.

"Well? Don't you want it?" Shawn asked when Juliet made no move to take the cake from him. "We spent hours making it," Gus cleared his throat. "Gus spent hours making it," Shawn amended.

"I want it," she said quickly. She didn't want to offend Shawn and Gus after the effort they'd put into her birthday. Especially after a certain head detective had put no effort into her birthday whatsoever. "It's just I don't want to spoil my lunch."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Shawn smiled. "We'll save it for later." Juliet smiled back and sat back down in her seat. "I'll just put it-" Shawn scanned the department for a safe place to put the cake although it was proving difficult with every spare surface covered with files and coffee mugs and a questionable amount of fake potted plants. It took him a while but he eventually found somewhere to put the cake.

He pulled a spare spinny chair towards Juliet's desk and sat down. "Get any nice presents?" Juliet opened her mouth to answer but Shawn stopped her. "Wait, the spirits are talking," he placed a finger at his temple and closed his eyes tightly, "They're talking about _you._"

Juliet sat up straight, "Me?"

"I see....I see you opened something.......there's pink wrapping paper...it's something flat," he waved his other hand about, wriggling his fingers around. He started spinning around and around on the chair until he was dizzy. "There's fur....fur coat? No....it's an animal! No wait! It's twelve animals! Twelve cats!" His eyes sprung open and he stopped the chair. "Your parents got you a cat calendar?"

Juliet's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief, "How did you-"

Shawn laughed and shrugged, "It's a mystery."

"Yes," a third voice agreed. "It's a mystery why you are distracting a detective while she is meant to be working," Shawn spun around 180 degrees and looked up at Detective Lassiter.

"It's also a mystery why you thought that _that _tie wentwith _that_ suit," Shawn replied.

Lassiter glared, "Get. Out."

Shawn threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine," he pulled himself to his feet . "Come on, Gus." He turned and looked at Juliet, "Have a great day."

"Thanks, Shawn."

"And don't come back!" Lassiter told them with a smug grin. He stepped backwards and dropped down into his chair.

"Don't-!" Shawn started, but it was too late. Lassiter lowered himself down on top of the cake. The sponge flattened under the detective's weight, spreading icing and cake underneath his buttocks which caused a large squelching sound and splodges of yellow dropped down onto the floor under the chair.

Lassiter didn't move for a second. He stared straight ahead and blinked. "What was that?" He asked with gritted teeth.

"Pineapple cake with pineapple bits and pineapple icing," Shawn answered. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Lassiter gripped the chair arms and lifted himself off of the cake. Chunks of cake dropped from his trousers onto the mess left on the chair. He turned around and looked down at his chair, giving Juliet, Shawn, Gus and the whole of the department a view of the back of his trousers.

Shawn couldn't hold it in any longer; he snorted loudly and began to laugh. Gus began to chuckle and even Juliet put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from hysterics. "You have a little something on your-," Shawn pointed to Lassiter's ass, unable to finish his sentence through laughter.

Lassiter's head turned slowly towards Shawn with a deathly glare like something out of the exorcist. "Get. Out." he repeated. "Before I do something I _really_ won't regret," he told Shawn with a low voice.

For once Shawn did as he was told. "See ya later, Jules," he told the younger detective. "Enjoy the cake, Lassie," Shawn told the older detective before bursting out laughing again. The duo made their way towards the entrance and Lassiter could hear their laughter until they were out of the building.

"You should be glad," Juliet said to her partner as station started to get back to work.

Lassiter began to wipe away the cake mixture from the back of his trousers, "Yeah O'Hara?" Lassiter snapped, "Why do you say that?"

Juliet gave a half shrug and grinned, "There could have been candles."


End file.
